Not the Nine O'Clock News
Not the Nine O'Clock News is a British comedy television series , which from 1979 to 1982 was broadcast on the BBC . The program brought sketches of a new generation of young comedians, especially Rowan Atkinson , Pamela Stephenson , Mel Smith and Griff Rhys Jones . The skits were not made by a team of writers, but they gave more people from the British comedy world the opportunity to deliver the best of which were held contributions. The format was similar to that of Monty Python's Flying Circus a decade earlier, with sketches of a few seconds to several minutes. The original time gave rise to the name of the program. Originally it was on BBC2 broadcast at the same time as the news ( Nine O'Clock News ) on BBC1 . History [ edit ] Not the Nine O'Clock News was made under the production of John Lloyd , someone already had its place in the British comedy and the BBC department Light Entertainment . Lloyd suggested the idea for a sketch show for the guidance of the BBC Comedy and Light Entertainment, and received a series of six programs agreed on condition that he would collaborate with Sean Hardie, formerly of affairs programs had worked at the BBC. 's The original actors were Rowan Atkinson , Christopher Godwin, John Gorman , Chris Langham , Willoughby Goddard and Jonathan Hyde are, and the first broadcast was scheduled for April 2 1979 . The first episode would be shown after an episode of Fawlty Towers . John Cleese would like to introduce the first episode in a sketch in which he would refer to a strike by the technicians, and one would show. an inexpensive program in place Around that time, however, appeared in the UK also planned elections in 1979, and the show was pulled because they would be tinted. Too political [1] The sketch with John Cleese was ultimately not aired later that year, when by chance the last episode of Fawlty Towers was broadcast while the first series of Not the Nine O'Clock News was ongoing. Some time later, Lloyd and Hardie met again and decided to change some of the cast; Just Langham and Atkinson continued. They also wanted a female actor in the program. Victoria Wood turned down an offer down, Pamela Stephenson appeared interested. What later came Mel Smith in the cast. [1] The first set took enough success to make a second. Langham was replaced with Griff Rhys Jones , who had already played. few small rolls [2] This second series was very successful, and took the Silver Rose at the Montreux Festival and a BAFTAAward for Best Light Entertainment Programme in 1982. 3 [ ] Final 27 episodes were made in total, each half an hour long: *October 17 1979 - November 20 1979 : 6 episodes *March 31 1979 - May 12 1980 : 7 episodes *October 27 1980 - December 15 1980 : 8 Episodes *February 1 1982 - March 8 1982 : 6 episodes This original episodes were not as often rebroadcast. Instead, it was suggested by the material 12 episodes together (to "faster and funnier") to make [4] , which were repeated. The main writers were David Renwick , Colin Bostock-Smith, Andy Hamilton , Peter Brewis, Richard Curtis and Clive Anderson . [5] The "open door policy" of producers, however, could almost anyone a script for initial makers from a wide range could choose, and keep the show up to date by a few days to record. before the broadcast An appeal was made for music Howard Goodall , composer of the later title music from the Red Dwarf , Blackadder and The Vicar of Dibley . Bill Wilson was director of the first three seasons, Geoff Posner the fourth. Of Not the Nine O'Clock News was a theater created in 1982 in Oxford and London , but the main actors kept it a day despite the success, and went their separate ways. Stephenson began a film career in Hollywood ;Atkinson took over in 1983, the first series of Blackadder on; Smith and Jones worked together in Alas Smith and Jones . In America they made the TV series Not Necessarily the News , which for six years, from 1983 to 1989, was broadcast on cable channel HBO . Category:1979 television series debuts Category:1982 television series endings